


My Sunshine

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: This was the last thing a broke college student like Peter Parker expected.





	My Sunshine

Being in Peter and Wade’s line of work is clearly not the safest. This moment is proving it more than anyone wanted too know. 

A tuff of soft golden brown hair, clumped with dried blood and sticky from the heat, lays in the lap of Wade Wilson. 

Wade is holding on for dear life. Slowly stroking the cheek of the boy in his lap. He’s taken his gloves and mask off. Per Peters request and of course he would listen. He would do anything to go home and cuddle with the other, but that isn’t going too happen anytime soon.

They didn’t know that an explosion that big would go off. It was supposed too be a simple mission. Get in and get out in a snap, that’s what Tony has said. 

The Mercenary had kissed Peters forehead one last time before he shut his eyes. He didn’t want the last thing Peter seeing was him crying. He needed to stay strong for his baby boy. 

Peter was still barley breathing but he was fighting. He was trying too keep his eyes open long enough for help to come, but they were still sometime away.

”Sing” was the only thing the younger man could say.

Wade had flew his eyes open at the small sound but instantly nodded. He knew that, if this was how Peter wanted too go, then he would accept it.

_You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine,_

The tears were flowing and the older mans voice was starting to crack.

_You make me happy_

_when skies are grey,_

The air got thicker and the teenage hero’s breathing started to slow.

_You never know, dear,_

_how much I love you,_

Peters breathing had stopped and Wade had lightly closed the boys eyes.

_Please don’t take my_

_sunshine away._

Wade moved Peter into his lap, he was slowly rocking them as the sobs continued and the world grew dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry and I’m sorry :,(


End file.
